The Dragon and the Princess
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: When the princess Madara is sent to the lair of a dragon terrorising her land, she did not expect to find herself caught up in the charms of a mysterious young man, Hashirama. Though, Hashirama is hiding something dark, and Madara is immersed in a world of curses and enchantments, and she holds the key to saving her newfound companion. HashiMada, side pairing TobiIzu. Fem!Madara.
1. Sacrifice

"We need to get rid of it, your highness. Or at least get it to leave us alone, and using the princess as the sacrifice would be ideal," The greying advisor sighed and flinched as Tajima shook his head, growling lowly. "Dragons thrive off of kidnapping and holding princesses hostage, and so it would be entertained by this idea."

"You can sacrifice anyone else, but my children are to be left alone," Tajima responded coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. The advisor shook his head. "Your highness, you must understand. We need the sacrifice otherwise the whole kingdom will be in jeopardy! One life cannot hold importance over others."

"Madara is still quite young, not even twenty yet. And I refuse," Tajima responded, shaking his head. "As my only daughter, I do not wish to put her in any danger. She would not stand for this, either way!"

"So, would you rather us offer up the young prince then?" The advisor took on a darker look, narrowing his eyes slightly. Tajima growled. Backed into the corner, he had little choice, though he didn't have to like it. "Fine, we will send Madara to the dragon's den, though I will not send her off defenceless."

With that, the king walked off, asking a servant for the current whereabouts of the princess, sighing quietly. He paused before a portrait of the late queen. "Ah, I'm so sorry, my dear…" The old King murmured, looking down before continuing on his way.

Madara was sat in her younger brother's room, sighing slightly. "That dragon seems to be really causing a problem, doesn't he?" She looked up at the younger, who simply shrugged in response.

"It's been five years and no-one's been able to see where he came from," Izuna responded thoughtfully. "Or how to kill the dragon. Though I don't trust that old advisor who claimed to father that he had the solution for it…" He frowned. "I'm worried."

Madara shifted, embracing the younger male. "It's okay, Zu," She murmured. "I'll make sure to keep you safe. I may be a girl, but I've trained just as hard as you have in the art of using a blade. I insisted of course, but father didn't say no to it." Izuna simply nodded, though he sent his elder sister a look of concern.

"Okay, but be careful," He responded, taking her hands gently. "You need to live long enough so you can find what makes you happy." Madara blushed faintly, holding the other close. "Ah, I'm happy, Izuna. Just to be here and to see my baby brother living alive and well." Izuna leant against her, looking up as their father entered the room.

"Madara… we need to talk," Tajima held a grave expression, and the princess frowned slightly, concerned. "What is it, father…?" She asked cautiously, letting go of Izuna and standing up to approach the elder.

Tajima turned, leading her out into the hallway, hesitating before speaking again. His tone was low, urgent. "I talked with the advisors about what we were to do to protect the kingdom from the dragon."

"And? What is it, father…?" Madara asked hesitantly. Tajima looked away for a few moments, hesitating and trying to think of what he could say to her. He was sending his only daughter to what could be her death. The princess frowned. "What is it? Tell me!"

"You're to be sent to the dragon's lair," Tajima responded. Madara gasped, backing away from the other. "No… no you can't do this!" She glared at him, clenching her fists. "I refuse… I will not be sent to my death… I promised Izuna that I would be here for him! I refuse to become a sacrifice. I cannot die now…"

"It wasn't my choice, Madara," He responded quietly, unable to meet his daughter's eye. "And I did try and refuse, but they threatened Izuna's life… even as the king, they could go behind my back… I'm so sorry…"

"They threatened Izuna?" Madara frowned, her fists clenching. How dare they try and harm Izuna? What right did a simple advisor have, to order the death of a royal? She looked up, determined. "I'll go," The princess decided after a while. "If it's to protect Izuna, then I'll do it… but I refuse to go without any kind of defence."

Tajima nodded slowly. "Of course, you will be given weapons, and a chance to defend yourself. I would never send you to danger defenceless… but I'm so sorry…" He blinked back his tears. Madara's expression softened and she took her father's hands. "Don't worry, father..." She responded quietly. "I'll just kill the dragon and return. I promise I will return alive."

"Okay…" Tajima nodded slowly, looking to her sadly. "You are to leave in the morning. You will be given weapons and some armour and sent to the dragon's lair."

Madara nodded, a slight sigh leaving her lips. This was for Izuna's sake, but she was terrified. A dragon was said to be a near-undefeatable beast, which only the best knights could overcome. Though that didn't mean she wouldn't fight as hard as she could.

With that, she turned away from her father and walked off to her room, angry and hurting, but concerned for Izuna. She sat on her bed, her hair falling over her face as she contemplated her fate. The fear threatened to overtake her, and a soft sob left her lips.

"Madara…?" A soft voice came from the doorway, and Izuna entered the room quietly, going to sit beside the other. "What's wrong?" Madara looked up to Izuna, her tears falling down her cheeks. "I… I'm going to the dragon in the morning… Father said… the advisor threatened you…" She wiped her eyes.

"But… you can't go… why would father allow that?!" Izuna growled lowly, shaking his head. Madara sighed, taking his hands. "It's okay, Izuna. Just keep living on even if I don't make it. As your big sister, you are the person I want to keep safe." She kissed his forehead gently, helping him up.

"Anyway, Zu… I should rest so I can be awake…" Madara murmured, pushing the other out of her room. "I'm sorry, Izuna… but I suppose this will be goodbye…" Izuna refused to move, shaking his head and leading Madara back to her bed.

"I won't leave you until you have to go," He responded with a nod, letting her lay down. Madara frowned slightly, though allowed the other to remain sat on her bed by her. Izuna hummed a soft lullaby, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.


	2. Dragon's Den

Morning soon came, and Madara awoke early, looking down at her brother, who was curled up by her side. Getting out of bed, she moved around as she got herself ready to go. Izuna shifted and sat up as he heard the other moving around. "Madara…"

"Izuna…" Madara looked to her brother, biting her lip and embracing him tightly for a few moments. Letting go was something painful, and the young woman had to take a deep breath to try and steady herself. "Izuna… remember, no matter what happens… I will always love you."

Izuna teared up as he watched his sister straighten up and walk out of the door. Standing up, he rushed after her. "Madara!" He cried out, grabbing her hand and placing something into it. Madara gasped softly as she looked to what Izuna had given to her. "This is…"

"Yeah, my necklace. I want you to have it…" The young prince responded quietly, looking into his sister's eyes. "I hope it will bring you luck. I am counting on you to survive, Madara. Don't give up, no matter what, okay?"

Madara smiled gently, placing the pendant around her neck and holding it gently. "Thank you, Izuna…" She responded gently, kissing his forehead. "Well… goodbye, Izuna." Madara turned back around, continuing to go down to the entrance hall. "I hope we will meet again."

As she entered the entrance hall, she was met by her father. "Madara…" He murmured, looking to her quietly. Madara just sighed, nodding. "I know, father…" She responded. "This is for the best. And I won't go down without a fight, at least." A cocky grin had appeared on the princess' face.

Tajima nodded. "Ah, right," He said calmly, ordering the servants to come forward, bearing the weapons which Madara favoured. After taking her blades and armour, Madara nodded slowly. "Goodbye, father," She responded, kissing his forehead before moving to go out of the door.

She walked down to where her horse was waiting. Petting the black mare's nose gently, she sighed lightly. "Well, it's time to go…" She murmured, mounting and urging the mare forwards gently.

It took around two days, with rest stops, to reach the dragon's castle. An old, yet still regal looking building, covered at the front with ivy. Dismounting her horse, Madara led it to where stables were. There were no other horses save for an old grey stallion, who whinnied quietly as they approached.

Putting down food for the horses, Madara pet both of the horses' noses before moving to approach the doors to the castle. Her lips were drawn in a slight frown as she walked forwards, her hands outstretching to push open the doors. She tensed up, not knowing what she should expect.

The doors opened with a drawn-out creak, and Madara took a few cautious steps inside the hall. It was dark and she could see huge claw-marks across the floor and pillars. She glanced around cautiously, her hand going to where the sword was strapped to her hip.

There was no-one around. Was the dragon out already? It was usually the night-time it had roamed free. But it was only around noon right now. Maybe it was around somewhere else, deeper in the castle.

"Hello?"

A voice jolted Madara out of her thoughts and she whirled around to face a young man, probably barely in his twenties. A warm, if hesitant, smile graced his lips. Madara tilted her head to the side, approaching the man. "Hello," She responded quietly.

The man studied the young woman calmly, before going to his knees before her, taking her hand gently and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Ah, it's an honour for such a lovely woman as yourself to come all this way," He flicked his eyes up to meet her gaze. "Princess Madara."

Madara's cheeks flushed faintly and she looked down to the man as he stood back up and straightened out. He smiled before speaking. "My name is Hashirama. I'm… a captive here at the castle. I don't think a visitor has ever come here before…"

"Ah, well I'm not exactly a visitor…" Madara responded with a slight nervous smile, playing with her hair. "I was sent here to be a "hostage" to the dragon…"

Hashirama's expression fell slightly, but then he took her hand once more. "Well, princess. I guess we shall make your stay a pleasant one, hostage or not," He responded with a slight shrug, leading her through the hallways and stopping before a door.

Opening it, he ushered her into the room. "Here. I hope you will be in comfort here. If you're hungry, you can go to the kitchen and there will be food," He explained. "And I'll be in the fourth room to the right if you need anything else."

Madara nodded, hesitating before asking. "Where is the dragon right now… if I may ask?" She tilted her head to the side. Hashirama just shrugged. "Don't worry so much about it. I don't think anyone wants to rush anything, okay?" He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much."

He kissed her hand and walked out of the room. Madara just sighed lightly, looking up at the ceiling, before walking over to the bed and laying down. She was tired from the long journey, but she was still wary of this new place.

She wondered how long it would be before she was faced with the dragon. Madara also wondered about that man. Shouldn't he be elsewhere? Why would he share his home with such a monster and not be afraid? It was all confusing and the princess just sighed, sitting up and looking up at the moon from her window.

Madara hoped Izuna was doing okay. He was usually the calmer one, the one who could hide his emotions easier than she could. She imagined he was doing just fine, even if he was a little upset with her ending up being the "hostage" to a dragon.

She held the necklace in her hands, closing her eyes and saying a quiet prayer, hoping that even if her words won't reach him, her heart and feelings definitely would.

She supposed she should try and keep her strength up. To fight a dragon she'd need to be at her best, after all. Maybe she could convince that strange man to help her fight it. With that in mind, she sighed lightly, going to lay back down.

Soon enough, she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, though her dreams were restless, filled with the terrifying image of the dragon she knew she would have to face.


	3. Prince's Journey

It had been around three months since she had entered the dragon's den, and Madara was surprised that she was still alive. Though, she had heard the dragon a few times, for the most part she had been safe from its appearance. Though, a bigger mystery had presented itself in the form of the young man who she shared the dragon's lair with.

Although she had decided to spend most of her time with Hashirama, he was still a mystery. All she had managed to get from him was his hometown, and that he had a younger brother who travelled a lot and often assisted people he got interested in.

Meanwhile, Hashirama had managed to weasel information from her pretty easily- her favourite food and colour, to things about her younger brother. He had smiled when she spoke of Izuna, and her protectiveness over the young prince.

"Ah, he is lucky to have a big sister like you," Hashirama commented with a smile. "And anyone would be lucky to be in your presence." Madara's cheeks flushed lightly at the other's words, and the young man chuckled, kissing her cheek before wandering off for the night.

Madara's cheeks flushed and a hand went up to brush against the cheek that Hashirama had kissed.

Despite Hashirama's mystery and lack of given information, Madara found herself growing closer to the young man. She wanted to know him more, and she had hoped that eventually they could become close enough that he'd trust her enough to tell her anything.

He was attractive enough, but it was his gentleness, and the warm smile that usually graced his features, that caused Madara to flush at the mere thoughts of him.

Though one morning, Hashirama had seemed particularly nervous, and Madara had become concerned for him. Though, the reason for his nervousness became quite apparent as he went to one knee before the princess, taking her hand gently.

"Ah, this may seem a little sudden…" He had begun, before smiling to her. "But I wish… well, I would like it if… will you marry me, my dearest princess? You are beautiful, but also you have been so kind to me, and you're such a strong and wonderful young woman."

Madara's eyes went wide, and she looked down. As she spoke, her tone was apologetic. "It… it's a little too soon, Hashirama…" She responded gently. Hashirama's expression fell slightly, but he stood up and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" He responded quietly, fixing a smile and holding her hand for a few moments before letting go. "I guess I got too excited…"

The princess couldn't bear to see the other's expression. "I'm sorry, Hashirama… Just give me some time, okay? I mean… we barely know each other, even though it's been a few months…" She responded, before leaving the room quickly.

Hashirama watched her go, his smile falling from his face. He looked to the ground before taking a seat, putting his face in his hands. "I ruined it… I probably scared her away…" He shook his head slowly, glancing up to the window. "But… I only have twelve days…"

In the few months that Madara had been absent from the castle, the young prince had been training as hard as he could. He would go to the castle to rescue Madara from the dragon, even if he had to fight the dragon itself. His older sister was alive, and Izuna knew he would fight to retrieve her.

The day finally came where Izuna felt he was strong enough to go. Arming himself with a blade, and taking on some armour, he made his way to the stables. Leading a black and white stallion from his stall, he got the horse ready before mounting, urging it forwards.

Around a day of riding, and Izuna had taken to resting. Humming lightly and stoking a small fire, he was still aware of his surroundings. At the snap of a twig, he was on his feet, glancing around quickly before spotting a shadowy figure approaching him.

Lunging for this figure, the two ended up in a tussle, Izuna growling lowly. Soon enough, the world shifted and the young prince found himself looking up into ruby eyes. He froze up a little, but the stranger simply chuckled before getting off of him, offering a hand to Izuna.

"Well, well, looks like the little prince is all grown up now," The figure chuckled, pulling his hood down to reveal a head of white hair. Izuna just stared at the other, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, his hands going to his hips. The figure just shrugged. "The name's Tobirama. I'm a wandering sorcerer," He responded. At the mention of sorcerer, Izuna tensed once more. The action caused the snowy-haired male to laugh aloud.

"Don't worry, little prince," He responded, bowing lowly before straightening up to look to the younger male. "I won't hurt you. I just caught a little rumour. You want to save your sister right?"

Izuna nodded. "That's right. And my name is Izuna, so you can stop calling me "little prince"," He said with a slight pout. Tobirama just smirked. "Anyway, _little prince_," He continued speaking. "I would like to request to accompany you on this journey."

"And what's in it for you, hm?" Izuna narrowed his eyes slightly, annoyed with the other. Tobirama held up his hands to indicate no threat or offense.

"My brother had been cursed by another sorcerer, five years ago. But, the curse ends when he turns twenty-one... though it means he'll die if the curse is not broken," The white-haired male explained. "I think I am strong enough to break the curse, or to suppress it at the very least."

Izuna frowned slightly, listening to the other's story and crossing his arms over his chest. The story seemed rather cliché, like a silly fairy-tail that one would tell a child. But, the other was offering up his assistance, and Izuna was appreciative of that.

"Well then, you can come along," He responded after a while. "Though, at any sign of you being a danger, I will kill you."

Tobirama chuckled lightly, walking past the other and ruffling the prince's hair. "Don't worry so much, little prince. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it before now," He responded with a nod, whistling into the night. Soon enough, a chestnut mare came trotting into view, whinnying quietly as she saw the other horse.

"Well, I suppose you were resting, right?" Tobirama asked, looking at the small fire. "Well, I suppose I'll let you get to it."

Izuna just shrugged, sitting back down and setting out the sleeping bag, laying on it. He looked to the other, still wary, though soon enough he felt like he couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer, and he drifted off to sleep.

Tobirama chuckled lowly, looking up to the sky. "Goodnight, little prince. Tomorrow, we have a long ride ahead of us."


	4. Escape

It had been just over a week since Madara had ran out on Hashirama, and the two had become more formal, things becoming more awkward between the two. Though this was not what Madara had wanted. Her pride refused to let her apologise to the other, and so the awkward formality continued.

It was night-time when Madara had finally decided to go apologise to him, and she wandered around the hallways, calling softly for the other as she stood at his door. At the lack of reply, she opened the door cautiously, finding the room empty.

"Huh…?" She frowned slightly, continuing her search for the young man. A low growling sound echoed through the halls, and Madara froze, glancing around. She shrugged it off, continuing to walk down the hallways. She was soon stopped in her tracks as she spotted the cause of the sounds.

A large serpentine figure had its gaze fixed on her, amber eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. Taking a step forwards, the beast's claws scraped the ground, and ivory fangs were bared as it roared at her.

"The dragon…" Madara's eyes went wide and she backed away slowly before running. The beast hissed again before giving chase, the floor shaking as its feet hit the ground. The princess managed to get into her room before it got to her, slamming the door and going for her sword.

Madara frowned slightly, flinching as the door was banged against, the dragon roaring. As the wood gave way, she swung the sword at the beast's front leg, earning her a screech of pain from the dragon, which ended up moving away.

After a few minutes of hearing the dragon move out of the area, the princess sighed, slumping on her bed, dropping the sword onto the ground. She hoped Hashirama was alright. Though, she was worried for him. Hashirama wasn't in his room and he hadn't responded to her calling for him.

She didn't realise that she had fallen asleep, though her dreams were filled of the same nightmares that she had when she first came to the castle. Though this time, Hashirama featured in these dreams.

Sometimes he was being ripped apart by the dragon and killed in these dreams, yet other times… he was the dragon. And those dreams scared her even more. Madara awoke with a start, glancing to the sunlight streaming in through the window.

She had survived the night, though Hashirama's status was still unknown. Madara went down to the dining hall, a sharp gasp leaving her lips as she spotted the familiar face. She approached the other and threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank god you're okay…"

Hashirama was confused by her sudden affections, bringing up an arm to wrap it around her, kissing her forehead gently. His other arm was covered in bandages. Madara pulled away, gasping as she noticed. "You're hurt… did the dragon…?" She took the other's hand gently, studying the injured limb.

The right arm. Hashirama's right arm was injured, just like the dragon's front right leg was. Madara frowned slightly as her thoughts started to swirl around and work. Everything had started falling into place. The reason Hashirama was the only other person here, why he seemed nervous about questions of the dragon…

She let go of his arm, backing away from the other. "You… it was you all along…" Madara murmured, and Hashirama's expression was wary, apologetic. The princess felt her eyes burning. How could she have trusted so easily?

"You're the dragon!" She pointed to him. "So… all your kindnesses… they were all just to trick me so you could hurt me!"

"No!" Hashirama's eyes went wide, and he shook his head. "I never wanted to hurt you or trick you, princess…" Standing, he tried to take the young woman's hands, though a pained expression crossed his face as she pulled away. "Liar," Madara hissed, backing away.

How could she have fallen for it? She wasn't usually such a weak-willed person... Madara turned away from the other, walking out of the entrance hall.

"Wait…!" Hashirama had held out a hand to stop her, though pulled it back, looking to the ground. "I never wanted to hurt you…" He murmured, going to sit back down, his face burying in his hands. "Please don't go…"

Leaving the castle without a single word, Madara went to the stables, calling her horse over and leading the mare out of the grounds. "Let's go home. I bet Izuna is waiting for me…" She murmured, mounting her horse and beginning to ride out of the grounds.

Stopping along the way, she noticed a pure black stallion riding towards her. The rider stopped the horse and dismounted, pushing blond hair out of his face. "Ah, you're…" He gasped, before bowing slightly and smiling. "It is good to see you're alright, Princess Madara."

Madara blushed faintly, tilting her head to the side. "Who are you…?" She asked tentatively. The man smiled. "My name is Takeshi. I had heard the rumours of you, the princess of the land, going to the dragon's den and I wished to save you. But I see you didn't need saving. Though I have a request."

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side. "Well, what is it?" The blond man smiled, green eyes showing hopefulness. "I wish to escort you back home, my dearest princess. You must be exhausted from your escape." He took her hand, pressing his lips to it. "And I cannot simply ride by and leave you defenceless."

Madara blinked a little, a strange feeling coming over her as Takeshi kissed her hand. She simply nodded. "Very well. I will allow you to accompany me back to my home." The blond male simply smiled. "Thank you, my princess. Well, if you are rested enough, we could head out now."

The princess nodded, mounting her horse as Takeshi got back onto his. The two set off at a quick pace, headed back home. The blond male had an odd smile upon his face.

Back at the castle, Hashirama had remained behind, in total despair. He had remained where he was for quite some time, not even flinching as he heard the old doors to the entrance hall opening, though he glanced up at the sound of a familiar voice echoing through the halls.

"Brother!" The white-haired male called out, wandering through the halls cautiously. The young prince had followed by his side, looking out and hoping his sister was okay. The two stopped as they entered the dining hall, spotting Hashirama.

"Tobirama…" Hashirama's eyes widened slightly as he spotted his brother, and the snowy-haired male approached.

"Brother… you're hurt…?" He tended to the elder's wounds carefully, looking to his face. "Your curse hasn't been lifted yet, has it…? So the princess wasn't the one?" Hashirama's eyes teared up, and the brunette had looked away.

"I scared her away, Tobirama… I got too eager the first time, but when we were starting to get along again… she found out…" He shook his head. "I didn't have time to explain the curse to her before she ran out…"

Tobirama frowned, glancing to Izuna. "You have any idea where she may have headed?" He asked the younger male. Izuna just rolled his eyes before giving his answer.

"Obviously, she would have returned home."


	5. Engagement

Tajima had been surprised to see that Madara had arrived home after all these months. "My daughter…" He held her close, a tear streaming down his face. "Oh, thank god that you are okay."

Madara nodded, smiling to her father. "I missed you, father, and Izuna too," She responded gently. Tajima then looked to the man who had shown up with Madara by his side.

"Thank you for helping her get home, Takeshi," The king said. "I know I can trust you to keep my dear daughter safe." After a while, he thought about something, looking back from Madara to Takeshi. "I believe you would be a suitable spouse for her."

Takeshi looked surprised, though he simply smiled. "Ah, it would be my honour to become the princess' husband, and I promise I will keep her safe and happy." He glanced to Madara, who looked confused but happy. The blond continued. "Will you give me the honour of being my wife?"

Madara gasped lightly, silent for a few moments. "Oh… of course," She responded after a while, rubbing at her arm a little. Takeshi smiled at her response, taking her hands and kissing her on the cheeks. "I am glad, my dearest princess."

At the dragon's castle, Izuna had listened to the two brother's explanations, and he had made a choice. "If… you truly do love my sister, then you should come back with me and prove it to her," He responded with a nod. "When you clear up the misunderstanding, I'm sure she will do her best to help you."

Hashirama looked to Izuna hopefully, nodding slowly. "Okay, thank you, prince Izuna," He responded. Tobirama just nodded. "Well if we want to get to her in time, we best head out now," He stated. Izuna nodded, looking to the two elder males. "What are we waiting for, then?"

With that, the three men had taken their horses and set off back to the royal palace. Izuna was excited to see his sister after so long, hoping that she was okay. Why had he chosen to help Hashirama, when he was the dragon, was beyond him. Though how the other had spoken of Madara… Izuna could tell that the dragon man was truly in love with her.

When they finally arrived, Tajima had gone to Izuna, smiling and informing him of Madara's marriage in the day after next. Izuna frowned slightly. This was out of character for his sister. She would never agree to marry someone just because he escorted her home.

He decided to go to see his sister. Madara was overjoyed to see her younger brother, embracing him tightly and talking happily. Izuna held her, though posed his question to her. "Who is this man you are marrying, sister? And why him?"

Madara just shrugged. "There's something about him. Takeshi is a good man, I can feel it," She responded with a nod, rubbing at her arm once more. Izuna tilted his head. "Is your arm okay, Madara?" He asked, though moved to roll up her sleeve to check it over. A slight frown was on his lips at what he saw.

A strange floral mark was on her forearm. He didn't recall it being there before she left, and worried slightly. "I wish you luck in your marriage," He responded quietly before going back down to the guest room, where Tobirama was sat on the bed.

"Oh? Coming to visit me, little prince?" A teasing smile was on the white-haired male's lips as he looked to the younger male. Izuna just huffed slightly, before explaining what he had found on his sister's arm. Tobirama's expression became grave.

"Tch, so that bastard's still around…" He growled, though at Izuna's confused expression, he sighed. "That mark you described is the curse-mark from a sorcerer named Takeshi. He was the one who cursed my brother. I guess he wants your sister so he can become ruler of the land…"

Izuna frowned slightly. "Can you break the curse?" He asked quietly. Tobirama shrugged slightly. "I'd need to prepare, though from what you described, this curse is a simple love enchantment. So it'd be easy enough. Though even so, it'd be done by tomorrow… so I guess I'd need to crash a wedding."

"Do as you will, Tobirama," Izuna nodded. "Just so long as my sister doesn't end up marrying this man. I mean, the only person who has shown interest in my sister that doesn't involve money or status… is Hashirama. And even if he's the dragon, I'd rather root for him than for some man who has to cheat and curse his way into marriage."

Tobirama chuckled lowly. "Well, well, little prince. Consider it done. Though, please tell me all the information you know of this intended marriage. I need to get my timings right, after all." The snowy-haired male gently tugged the other to sit beside him, asking questions and discussing plans with the younger male.

Izuna tilted his head as a question came to his mind. "Why are you so insistent on helping? I mean, you said you felt strong enough to break the curse on your brother yourself… yet you're helping to stop the sorcerer from marrying my sister?"

Tobirama remained silent, leaning forwards to look into the prince's eyes. Izuna's cheeks flushed faintly, though he made no move to back away. The white-haired male chuckled lowly, pressing his lips to the younger male's before pulling away. Izuna's cheeks had become red, and he stared at the other.

"That's why, little prince," Tobirama responded with a chuckle. "Because I feel like I want to make you happy. Now, I think it's getting late. You should rest up, we have a big day ahead of us, after all."

Izuna nodded slowly, getting up and going to leave for his own room. He paused, glancing back to the other. "Thank you, Tobirama." The white-haired male smiled in response. "No problem."

Hashirama had taken the night away to spend it in the forests, away from people. He had heard about the engagement and the wedding that would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow was also the last day before the curse ended and he was concerned. He didn't want to die, or be stuck as a monster for the rest of his days.

He spotted the blond wandering about the palace grounds, narrowing his eyes slightly. That man, the one who had cursed him. He made his way further into the castle before he could let his rage quicken the nightly transformation into a dragon.

Though, when the morning came, he would make that sorcerer pay for what he did to him.


	6. Crashing Weddings

Izuna watched his sister, who pacing around her room, excited and nervous. She looked so pretty in the dress- a faint blue silk, adorned with silver floral embroidery. Madara paused, looking to her brother and tilting her head. "Ah, are you well, Izuna?" She asked quietly, tilting her head.

"I'm fine," He assured her, though his mind was working on a plan. Just in case Tobirama couldn't get the enchantment off in time. Though he was sure that everything would go okay, and that he would save Madara from becoming some awful sorcerer's bride.

Soon enough, the time had come and Izuna was ushered out of the room to go take his seat in the chapel, waiting and watching the scene quietly. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Takeshi, shooting glances to the door hopefully.

Soon enough the fanfare played, and the doors opened to reveal Madara in her full wedding attire. A collective gasp resonated throughout the room, the guests admiring the beauty of the young bride. Tajima smiled proudly as he walked his daughter down the aisle, stopping and smiling.

Takeshi smiled as he looked upon the princess, and the priest soon started the ceremony. Izuna was starting to panic internally as time went on without any sign of Tobirama, or even Hashirama. Though, as the vows and "I dos" were about to be said, Izuna glanced up quickly at the commotion in the halls. He wasn't disappointed.

As soon as the doors burst open, the two brothers had entered the chapel, causing quite the stir. Hashirama had stepped forwards, looking to the scene. Tobirama had managed to keep to the sidelines, ready to act.

"Madara!" Hashirama called out to the princess, who frowned slightly as she spotted him, clutching onto the bouquet of flowers. The brunette bit his lip, but continued to speak. Even if it was for a distraction to give Tobirama the chance to act, his words came directly from his own heart and emotions.

"Please… just listen to me, my dear Madara. Please… reconsider marrying that man… he is the one who put the curse on me to become the dragon! And… I want to apologise for any deceit and fear I have caused you… but I never intended to hurt you at all! I… I am in love with you, Madara. I have never felt like this for anyone else before, but my feelings for you are pure and true… so please…!"

Sounds of shock and confusion echoed through the place. Takeshi narrowed his eyes slightly, murmuring to Tajima, who called for guards. Tobirama noticed this, making his quick move.

Hashirama was still causing a distraction, so all eyes were turned away from the princess, who was gazing upon the brunette, her gaze softening before she assumed her neutral expression.

Grasping her arm carefully, he pushed up her sleeve to look upon the mark that Izuna had described was on her. Madara struggled slightly, moving her free hand to swipe at the other's face, though Tobirama had managed to put his own magic into the mark, causing it to disappear.

Backing away quickly, he noted the guards rushing in to grab his brother. Moving quickly, he went to assist, only managing to let himself get caught by the guards too. Hashirama and Tobirama were dragged off. Hashirama struggled, though Tobirama simply sighed, letting himself be led away.

Izuna frowned slightly, worrying for Tobirama as he was dragged away. Though, soon enough, a slight cough from the priest and a question of continuing the wedding had drawn the people's attention, and things settled down.

Madara frowned slightly at this man before her. A feeling of fog being lifted from her mind overtook her, and she glared at her father slightly. What was she doing here? Who was this idiot she was about to marry?

The princess decided she was having none of this.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed slightly. Tajima looked confused as his daughter threw down the bouquet. Madara continued to talk. "I never agreed to this!"

"Yes, you did," Takeshi responded, frowning slightly and shifting. What had that snowy-haired boy done to his bride-to-be? Madara tried to recall agreeing, realising something was up. "I never did… not willingly…" She responded.

"Well, it's a little late to change your mind now…" The blond male snapped, glaring at her. Madara glared back, her ruby gaze burning with anger. She raised her hand, slapping Takeshi full across the face. Shocked, the blond stumbled back. Madara just stared coldly at him.

"I can do as I wish," She declared. "I was tricked into marrying you, and I can back out now." With that, Madara turned and walked out of the aisle, pulling flowers from her hair. She could still remember pieces of what happened when she was enchanted, and she was embarrassed.

Though, the memory of Hashirama crashing her almost-wedding was the freshest in her mind. He had apologised for things he did, and claimed he loved her. Madara wasn't entirely sure if she should believe him, but there was a clear sincerity in his tone.

Izuna had gotten up quickly to run after his sister, hoping that she was okay. It seemed that Tobirama had indeed broken the enchantment, though he wondered what she would do now.

"Madara…" He paused a few metres away, looking to her. Madara jumped up, rushing to Izuna. "Izuna… I've been so stupid… so, so stupid…" She mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder. Izuna embraced her gently, comforting her.

"It's okay. But you have to go see Hashirama…" He stated quietly. "Even if he scared you before, even if he lied to you and didn't tell you about him being the dragon, you have to listen to his side of the story." Izuna was still rooting for the cursed young man. He could tell how much Hashirama had cared for his sister, and he wanted to help both him and Madara.

"Where would he be though?" Madara asked quietly, nervous. Thinking for a few moments, she gasped in realisation. "He'd be in the dungeons… We have to let him out…" She decided, looking to Izuna.

"And we must help Tobirama too. He was the one who helped break the enchantment on you," Izuna responded with a nod. The prince was concerned for the young sorcerer, not wanting to see him get harmed. They would need to help him too, just in case Madara couldn't break the curse on Hashirama.

Madara had already gone off in the direction of the dungeons, determined to go release Hashirama and to hear what he had to say. Izuna sighed lightly, before going off after her, hoping that she wouldn't do anything too rash.


	7. Despair

Hashirama groaned, glancing around at the small cell, it was cold and dark and had the scent of damp. He tapped at the wall. "Tobirama…?" He asked tentatively, though it seemed the younger male was ignoring him. Or wasn't in the adjoining cell.

He looked up as he heard the tapping of heels across the stone floors, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he was faced with Madara, who was still wearing the blue silk dress. "Madara…" He bit his lip a little, looking down. "Ah… I'm sorry… I ruined your wedding…"

"You mean saved me, right?" She asked, tilting her head and sitting down outside of the cell, looking to him calmly. Hashirama looked confused, and Madara laughed a little. "No, really… if you hadn't had come, I'd have been some bride to that old man."

Hashirama remained quiet, though he nodded. "He was the one who cursed me, you know. Takeshi the sorcerer…"

"What's the deal with that, anyway? You're the dragon, but for the most part you are a human…" Madara asked calmly, tilting her head to the side. Hashirama shifted slightly before sitting down to explain.

"Well, five years ago I was quite young and vain…" He chuckled nervously. "And I was still oblivious to the bad in the world. I'm still not entirely sure why he would curse me… but when he did, I ended up being exiled from my own home… only my brother bothered to come and find me."

Madara gasped quietly, though continued to listen. He smiled sadly before continuing to talk. "But Tobirama said he would learn magic, and went off for all this time to do so. And then you came along. You were scared, but you were determined. And you were the first person in a long time that came to care for me."

The princess' expression had softened at the other's story, looking down. "I guess I should apologise to you, Hashirama," She said, glancing up to him and reaching through the bars to take his hand gently. "I got scared and ran out on you… and now I brought all this trouble for you. But I'm here… how do I… stop this curse?"

Hashirama sighed lightly. "I had to find a love, a true love," He responded with a sigh. "Though… I got overly excited and I scared you away. But I think it's you, Madara. You're the one who will break the curse. I have never felt so strongly about anyone in my life before."

Madara nodded slowly, a faint flush on her cheeks. "I… well, I really do like you, Hashirama. And I do truly wish that I can help you," She responded quietly, in a whisper, brushing her thumb over his knuckles gently. "So, I'll get you out of here, and then I'll save you from this curse of yours, okay?"

Izuna had come down a few moments afterwards, hearing the two talking and deciding to go help Tobirama. The white-haired male glanced up to him as he approached. "Well, I saved your sister for you, little prince," He stated, with a slight smile. "Though I got stuck in here for my troubles."

The younger male just shrugged, holding up the key that he had taken from the current guard on duty with a slight smile. "He was asleep. How father never sacked him is beyond me," Izuna commented lightly. Tobirama just raised an eyebrow slightly as Izuna unlocked the cell, letting him out.

Stretching as he got up, Tobirama left the cell, ruffling the smaller male's hair gently and pressing his lips to the other's forehead. Izuna flushed faintly, though composed himself as he walked over to Madara, handing her the key.

Hashirama looked to the others, tilting his head to the side. "Ah, you're okay, Tobirama," He smiled a little. The younger male crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I am, idiot," Tobirama responded gruffly, a laugh escaping his lips.

Madara worked on unlocking the cell door to allow Hashirama to escape. Though, the four froze as the candles suddenly blew out, leaving them all in darkness.

After a few moments, the candles re-lit, though stood beside them was the smirking blond. "Ah, I don't think you want to release this violent monster, princess," Takeshi commented, snatching the keys from her and tossing them aside. Madara gasped quietly, glancing to Hashirama nervously.

The brunette snarled at the other. "What do you want, bastard?" Madara and Izuna flinched at the other's tone, whilst Tobirama remained stoic. Even when she was living with him, Madara could recall that Hashirama had never raised his voice or showed any anger.

Except for when he was the dragon, but that wasn't really under his control.

Tobirama stepped in front of Izuna protectively, worrying slightly about what could happen. Hashirama's anger was rare, because the elder was afraid to lose control and become the dragon, even if it was inevitable. But if Takeshi was here, then Hashirama's anger could flare up dangerously.

"My, my, you're snappy. I guess you will suit being a dragon," Takeshi continued in a smug tone, laughing a little. "I'm only here to tell you something, Hashirama. You may be trying to charm little princess here. But guess what? It's already too late. I guess as a birthday gift, I'll leave you with becoming a monster rather than dying."

With a cold laugh, Takeshi left the room, waving his hand quickly. Hashirama was floored, writhing and growling in pain. Tobirama cursed lowly, taking Izuna and Madara and backing away from the cell, pushing them behind him. "This is not good…"

Madara's eyes went wide as she looked to the cell. An inhuman growling had started to come from it, and soon enough smoke and the scaled skin of a tail. Hashirama had become the dragon, even though it wasn't quite night yet.

"Damnit…" Tobirama frowned slightly, and Izuna remained silent. The young prince's cheeks were pale and he was shaking slightly. The white-haired male held Izuna's hand gently, trying to silently comfort the boy, whilst thinking of a way out without getting hurt.

The sounds of crumbling and claws on stone could be heard, and after a while, silence. The three approached the cell cautiously to find it empty. Tobirama shook his head, and Madara frowned slightly. "This is not good… will he attack the village?" She asked quietly.

"Most likely," Tobirama responded with a nod. Madara shook her head, moving quickly to go through the hole in the cell that led to the outside. Izuna sighed quietly before following her, though Tobirama made sure to keep the younger male in his sights as he followed.

Hashirama had decided to attack the village, his rage consuming him just like the fire blazing on the tops of buildings.


	8. Resolve

Madara gasped as she came upon the scene. People were all in a panic, running around as buildings caught ablaze and collapsed. The shadow of the dragon circled above, the roar causing the air to shake.

Tobirama and Izuna were still trying to keep up with Madara. The younger male called out to her, unaware of straying too close to a building, which had begun to collapse.

"Izuna!" Tobirama had lunged forwards quickly, tackling the smaller male out of the way and shielding him from the rubble. A lot of it fell onto his back, causing him to groan and almost collapse, though he forced himself to keep strong. "Are you okay, little prince?"

The raven-haired male gasped as he looked up at the other, concerned as Tobirama sat up slowly once the rubble had stopped falling. There was a scent of blood in the air, and tears in the white-haired male's clothing revealed gashes and abrasions from where the rubble had hit him.

"Tobi…" Izuna started, though the larger male waved it off. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," He responded calmly, ruffling the younger male's hair carefully, though he winced at the movement. He glanced around, frowning at not seeing Madara.

Izuna looked around. "Ah, I guess she went on ahead…" He said with a slight sigh. "To face the dragon and try to save everyone." He bit his lip. "She will be okay… she will…" Tobirama held the other's hands gently. "I'm sure she'll be fine, little prince."

"How can you be so sure…?" Izuna responded quietly. Tobirama kissed the younger on the forehead. "Well, I just have a feeling that she can do this. She does seem like the type of woman to take things into her own hands and get things done."

Madara had continued on. She was sure that the white-haired sorcerer who had become fond of Izuna would protect him. Her biggest concern was to save the village. As a future queen, it was her duty to make sure to protect the people who she was to rule over. Though, the princess hoped that she could save Hashirama too.

Carefully climbing a pile of rubble- she supposed it may have been the remains of an old church- Madara stood up straight as she looked around at the destruction that Hashirama had caused after Takeshi worsened the curse.

It was awful, but she had steeled herself. No curse was unbreakable, that's what she had heard once in a story or legend. And even diamonds could break, using the right tools. Madara was confident that she could do this. And she was willing to give up her own life, if it meant saving the people of her land, and the people she cared for most.

"Hashirama!" She called out to the dragon, turning her ruby gaze skywards. She could see the shadow circling, and continued to call out for him. "I won't allow you to do this… Hashirama!"

The dragon had heard her, and he turned in his course, headed towards her. Bronze scales glinted with the light cast from the flames, and his eyes seemed to flash with menace as the dragon landed a few metres away.

Madara climbed down from the pile of rubble, approaching the dragon cautiously. She had held her hands up to reveal that she was without weapons, and didn't mean him any harm.

She was not afraid. Madara was not afraid, she was going to do as she could do. She would save her kingdom, even if it meant sacrifice. The princess stopped a few metres away from the dragon, studying him calmly.

"Hashirama…" She murmured. The dragon snarled and bared his fangs at her in a roar, but she continued to speak, undeterred. "I cannot allow you to do this. You must get a hold of yourself. You were the most gentle of men that I have met, you cannot let this curse get the better of you. Don't let Takeshi win…"

The dragon hissed lowly, lowering his head to meet the other's gaze. Ruby met amber, and Madara refused to look away. To look away would mean defeat, and she couldn't allow any sort of defeat.

"Hashirama, please… what about your brother? You're not doing anything to help him to help you, and you're allowing this curse, and allowing Takeshi, to beat you…"

Madara's eyes had started to tear up, but she blinked them back. She refused to let herself show weakness. "I wanted to help you, Hashirama… I really did… I'm sorry I ran away before…" She bit her lip a little. "If only I had given you a chance to talk to me… if only I had been willing to listen."

Madara stood up as tall as she could. "But I'm here now… I can't allow you to hurt anyone else. So please…!" The princess knelt before the dragon, though she continued to meet his eyes. "Please… don't hurt anyone else… you can hurt me all you want, but please…"

Her tears had started to fall down her cheeks, though still she didn't look away. "And for real this time… I'll become your sacrifice…"

Izuna had seen the dragon land, frowning slightly. "That's where Madara must be…" He responded quietly. He got up slowly, moving towards the area. The dragon would not be allowed to harm his sister, even if it wasn't his fault.

Tobirama sighed faintly, getting up to go after Izuna. If the dragon was around, then they could get hurt. And it wouldn't do him any good to see the young prince being hurt. And Madara would surely falter if Izuna did end up harmed.

The two paused as they witnessed the scene, though they still were pretty far away. Tobirama had grabbed Izuna's arm gently, shaking his head. "We shouldn't get closer," He whispered to the other. Izuna had struggled slightly, though just looked back at the scene quietly.

Madara had finally fallen silent, holding out her arms to the dragon. "It's okay now… I still want to save you, Hashirama…" She murmured, a teary smile on her face. "Because… I love you." The dragon took more steps forwards, his mouth slightly open in a growl.

Madara made no moves. She was okay with dying, if it meant saving him.

Izuna had tensed up as he heard the dragon growl. Smoke from the burning buildings had started to block his view of the dragon and his sister, and soon enough, Izuna was unable to see them at all. A slight panic had overtaken him and he had taken a step forwards.

Tobirama held him tightly, shaking his head. "Izuna… we can't. It's too dangerous," He mumbled. Izuna continued to struggle, calling out for his sister.

"_**Madara!"**_


	9. Love

Izuna had closed his eyes as the smoke began to clear, afraid of what he would find when he opened them once again. Tobirama gave a sigh of relief, and the younger male took it as a sign to open his eyes. Tears sprang to his eyes, relieved at the scene that he could see.

Madara was okay, and alive. She held the dragon's head in her hands gently, stroking his snout. It had seemed that the dragon had become tamed, or at the very least, Madara had managed to subdue him.

She pressed her lips to the tip of the dragon's nose, and almost instantly a pale light had engulfed the dragon's body before disappearing, revealing Hashirama. He collapsed in Madara's arms, alive and human.

Hashirama looked up to the other weakly. "Ah… you did it, Madara… you saved me," He responded with a slight smile. Madara nodded, holding the other close and kissing him gently. "Of course," She responded quietly. Hashirama sighed a little, shifting and sitting beside her.

"I caused a lot of damage…" He mumbled, a remorseful look coming over his face. Madara's expression softened and she squeezed his hand gently. "It was not your fault, okay?" She responded, a determined look on her face. "The most important thing is that the curse broke and you're okay…"

Hashirama smiled a little, comforted by her words. "Ah, yeah. And of course, you really were the one to save me, my dearest Madara," He stated, his arm slipping around her waist as he kissed her gently.

Tobirama and Izuna had approached them, with Izuna holding onto Madara, almost crying. "You shouldn't have done such a reckless thing… I don't want to lose you…" At her brother's words, Madara held him gently, kissing his forehead. "Izuna, it's okay now. It's all okay."

She smiled, glancing to Hashirama, who smiled gently in response, leaning forwards to kiss her.

It had been two years after the events that had taken place throughout the land, and Madara was getting herself ready for the most important day of her life. It had taken a lot of coaxing and begging from Hashirama, but she had finally agreed to marry him.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she much preferred this wedding dress than the one she had worn to her almost-wedding with Takeshi.

It was a crimson silk dress, which complimented her complexion and hair perfectly. And there were no silly flowers braided into her hair this time. She waited for her father to arrive to give her away.

The king had protested this wedding at first, though he had eventually had to give in. It had not mattered to Madara that Hashirama was not anyone of any high social standing. She loved him, and he treated her with respect and affection. The princess had always wanted to marry out of love rather than just for money or other such reasons.

Hashirama stood at the altar, nervous but excited. He couldn't wait to see his bride. Madara would most definitely look wonderful, whatever she wore. And this would be the happiest day of their lives.

The fanfare played as the doors opened to reveal Madara, walking down the aisle with her father. The whole room was in awe, and Hashirama's cheeks flushed faintly as he took in the sight of his bride.

With everyone taking their positions, the wedding had gone smoothly, and as the vows were said and the rings were put on, Madara and Hashirama embraced, sharing a romantic kiss that had the room in cheers, and also tears of joy from some of Madara's ladies-in-waiting.

The reception was relatively calm, though as the night went on and the rounds of drinks kept coming, it was clear that this wedding had sparked a somewhat romantic mood.

Halfway through the night, Izuna and Tobirama had informed the others that they were retiring early. Hashirama laughed a little, winking at his brother and making a comment that caused both Tobirama and Izuna to blush deeply, though they soon left the party.

Madara just chuckled lightly, slightly tipsy though she hadn't actually had much to drink. "Ah, they're finally getting to it instead of dancing around the bush," She mumbled as Hashirama took her to the dancefloor, holding her close as they swayed to the music.

The brunette chuckled lowly, kissing her forehead. "Ah, I guess our romance sparked the mood," He responded with a smile. Madara blushed faintly at the other, leaning against her husband gently, her lips at his ear. "Ah, enough about our brothers though," She purred.

Hashirama chuckled lowly, holding her waist gently. "I think it's time we got you to bed, my dear~" Madara nodded slowly, pressing her chest against him. "Mm, yes," She responded, a light squeak leaving her lips as Hashirama lifted her up carefully, before moving off to their bedroom.

Their night ended in heated moments of passion and tangled limbs, and when morning came, Madara was still sleeping. Hashirama brushed her hair from her face, admiring her form. Her pale skin had been marked, some marks looking like bruises. He wondered if she would be hurting, and he kissed gently over the marks.

Madara yawned as she awoke. A slight grumpy mumble left her lips as being awake, though as she stretched out, she looked to Hashirama, who was kissing over the marks he left. Everything ached slightly, but there was an air of contentment about her.

She wrapped her arms around her husband, who returned her affection happily. "Good morning, my princess," Hashirama mumbled, running a hand through her hair. Madara leant into the touch, humming lightly. "Morning," She responded quietly, with a smile. They lay in each other's arms for a while, before deciding to get up and ready.

Going down to breakfast, they were greeted by a couple of servants, though Madara spotted her brother, sitting beside him. "Morning, Izuna," She responded with a smile. Izuna looked to his sister, shifting his hair a little to try and hide some rather noticeable lovebites that were on his neck.

"Oh?" Madara's tone became teasing. "Did little brother have a good night?" Izuna just glanced away, his cheeks red. As Tobirama entered the dining hall, looking dishevelled but smug, the young prince squeaked slightly, hiding his face.

Madara laughed softly before turning her attentions back to her husband, leaning against him. "Ah, my dearest dragon," She mumbled to herself, before smiling lightly as Hashirama responded to her. "My dearest princess."

The princess wondered why fairy tales never mentioned the "bad" ones ever getting happy endings.

Because even a dragon could win the heart of a princess, given the right circumstances.


End file.
